


First Date

by Browneyesparker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Mileven, Romance (ish), stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: A little peek into Mike and Eleven's first date. Pure fluff.





	

**.**

Mike didn’t know why he was mentally freaking out. He had been to the movies with Eleven lots of times. of course it always involved the rest of the gang going with them. This was the first time they were going just the two of them. This was their first actual date.

It was his first date with an actual girl. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Except maybe not fake yawn and then put his arm around her like Steve had suggested. He was pretty sure he would hit Eleven in the forehead or jab her in the eye with his elbow.

Mike sighed and glanced at Eleven, who was completely enthralled with the movie, even though it was a drama with Meryl Streep and the dude from _the Natural_.

(Nancy had suggested that they go see _Out of Africa_ and NOT _the Young Sherlock Holmes_ for the fifth time that month.)

Restless and ready to get out of the theater, Mike reached for the popcorn he was sharing with Eleven. He didn’t know she had been taking some at the same time as him, so he wasn’t expecting their hands to brush or the little jolt of electricity to surge through him when they did. He pulled away so embarrassed he couldn’t even look at her.

Sure, they’d shared a fair amount of hugs and even a few chaste kisses since her return from the Upside Down and it all gave him butterflies in the center of his stomach but only slightly so. These were completely out of control.

He finally braved a peek at her. She was looking at him with a funny expression on her face and Mike was pretty sure he had scared her.

 _Nice going Wheeler_ , he mentally berated himself.

He turned back to the screen and tried to pay attention to what was going on in front of him when he felt Eleven’s hand put her hand on his, sliding her fingers through his fingers. He looked at her again, she was still watching the movie but the startled look from seconds ago was gone and she was smiling.

He was suddenly sure everything was going to be okay and even though he wasn’t enjoying the movie that much, their first date would go down in the history of good first dates.

**.**

They were still holding hands when the credits rolled. Eleven seemed to be floating on air as they stepped outside into the brisk Indiana night. Mike had found the ending of _Out of Africa_ slightly disappointing and terribly sad but she had liked it.

He wondered if he’d have to go see more chick movies if he asked her out again. He wondered if he’d mind if the endings were happier than Meryl Streep losing her soulmate and never getting to go back to the country she loved so much.

Mike looked at Eleven who was all dreamy eyes and pretty smiles. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t mind that much if he got to be with her.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I’ll just leave this here. I wanted to write this for the longest time and it turned out exactly the way I wanted it to except it’s slightly shorter than I would have liked. Just tell me what you thought or you know, kudos are just as good!  
> Be back with more soon.


End file.
